


The Misadventures of the Powerhhful Agency!

by SparkieMcFly



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Character, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow To Update, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, chatfic, chatting, im slooooowwww, jhbqaswfhlbend, lmao swoop swoop, some graphic blood so watch out bb, we boutta get CRUbNKC, well not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkieMcFly/pseuds/SparkieMcFly
Summary: In a world where 80% of the human population has some sort of superpower, we need more than a few people to step up to protect us. Even though some of them act like toddlers with no sense of responsibility (looking at you, Roxanne).Follow these pro-heroes as they face whatever gets thrown at them, and we will answer the biggest question asked by supporters of them.When will Vigil finally get enough coffee??The world will never know.





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> All of these characters ('cept Roxanne) are credited to the people on the 4 month old server (which I own).  
> I also don't own BnHA. I wish though

In a world of heroes and villains, where nearly everyone is blessed (or cursed) with superpowers called quirks, we need more than a few heroes to be, well, heroes! 

 

This is the story of the Powerhhful Agency, an agency floating in orbit around the globe. 

 

Now, this agency may seem all fun and games, but these heroes mean business when it comes to kicking villain ass!

 

The founder of Powerhhful keeps their anonymity, and no one knows who they truly are. Some call them Powerhh, others by their first name, if you’re lucky enough to know, but everyone knows how they were the top hero in Europe for quite a long time. They fought in leagues with All Might and Best Jeanist. 

 

Now, only a few Powerhhful heroes have showed their face or spoken on camera before, but we sure as hell know their names. Not so much on quirks. 

 

First, lets start with the kindest hero, if you stay on her good side, The Floral Hero: Hanahaki! This flower powered pro-hero is all natural, opting for using her plant-based quirk to break bones!

 

Next, we have the loudest one by far, bursting eardrums since she made her debut years ago, the Music Hero: Starstruck! Getting noise complaints are a thing of the past, and this hero is the queen of those. Her quirk amplifies sounds to the point of chaos!

 

Time for everyone’s favorite artist, the Artsy Hero: Inkwell! This hero has the power to use her creativity for a catastrophe, with the ability to make anything she draws come to life! For art students everywhere, she is an idol for them all! 

 

Not much is known about these next heroes, besides their names that is! Let’s get to it!

 

Mirage comes first, and like we said, not much is known about these people, so I’m going to just list them here: 

 

Again, Mirage, (theorists believe she has some sort of teleportation or invisibility quirk)

Then there’s Roulette, (some sort of luck quirk perhaps?)

Fatalis, (shapeshifting or illusion?)

Burst, (Healing maybe?)

And Vigil (quirkless? Enhanced reflexes?)

 

Well, besides this, we should talk about back- (a yell is heard from… somewhere, and the author cuts off)- we’re really not going to be paying attention to the nitty gritty details of pasts, that’s just rude! 

 

Anywhoo, we hope you enjoy these adventures, because we know that we- (another shout)- I mean they enjoyed them! 

  
  



	2. Y'all're heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star makes a chat. You know how this'll go lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided, for the time being, that because I cannot put in the effort to write actual chapters, I'm writing this instead! So buckle the fuck up and lets get this train going  
> *choo choo*
> 
> ~Your lovely Author (lmao what)  
> Kris 
> 
> (P.S: Sorry if you were expecting a real chapter)

_**Starstruck has created a chat** _

_**Starstruck has added Vigil, Fatalis, Inkwell, and 4 others** _

_**Starstruck has renamed the chat** _ _**to "Who stole the breadsticks"** _

 

**Starstruck** which one of you fuckers stole them

i went to olive garden- which they dont have in fucking SPACE- to get those. 

so fess up

 

_**Vigil has come online** _

 

**Vigil** Starstruck, I'm sure they'll show up eventually. 

 

_**Fatalis has come online** _

 

**Fatalis** Yeah! Listen to Vigil! 

 

**Starstruck** im still watchin all of u :eyes:

 

_**Hanahaki has come online** _

 

**Hanahaki** How did you even go to America and back up here in the 10 minute interval between now and when they went missing

Not that I would've known when they did

 

_**Inkwell has come online** _

 

**Inkwell** i ate like, 2 of them. But that's just because you said I could

 

**Starstruck** I KNOW WHAT I SAId

ugh im just gonna go get more. 

 

_**Burst has come online** _

_**Mirage has come online** _

 

**Mirage** I didn't do it

 

_**Mirage has gone offline** _

 

**Burst** I may have,,,, but it was because there was,,,, someone needing to be healed,,,,, and I needed food,,,, because I was hungry

 

**Starstruck** you get a pass bc you're too hard to stay mad at 

 

**Burst** Oh thank God

 

_**Burst has gone offline** _

**_Vigil has gone offline_ **

**_Fatalis _ **has gone offline**__ **

**_Hanahaki _ **has gone offline**__ **

**_Inkwell _ **has gone offline**__ **

**_Starstruck _ **has gone offline**__ **

* * *

**_Starstruck has come online_ **

 

**Starstruck** these names are boring. 

good think im admin >:3c

_**Starstruck has renamed Starstruck to scremy**_

_**scremy has renamed Vigil to spooky** _

_**scremy has renamed Fatalis to happy** _

_**scremy has renamed Inkwell to painty** _

_**scremy has renamed Hanahaki to flower** _

_**scremy has renamed Burst to soff** _

_**scremy has renamed Mirage to spoop speep** _

 

**scremy** time to add the interns aswell >:3

 

_**scremy has added Budi and Sligal to the chat** _

_**scremy has renamed Budi to anoomal** _

_**scremy has renamed Sligal to slug boi** _

__

**scremy** what time is it again lmao

 

_**spooky has come online** _

 

**spooky** Roxanne Hansen, pardon my French, but What the Fuck. 

 

**scremy** lol thats not french, dumbass. I should know

 

**spooky** Why is my name... this?

 

**scremy** payback ;p

 

**spooky** For what exactly? Unless you mean

 

**scremy** yep! shooting my brother. i had to make fun of you somehow, even though you didnt actually kill him

 

**spooky** Damnit, Starstruck

 

**scremy** ;p

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name thing
> 
> scremy - Starstruck  
> spooky - Vigil  
> happy - Fatalis  
> painty - Inkwell  
> flower - Hanahaki  
> soff - Burst   
> spoop speep - Mirage  
> anoomal - Budi  
> slug boi - Sligal

**Author's Note:**

> A link to Morte's account (the person who owns Fatalis)- https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modus_Mortis


End file.
